Oha Asa a toujours raison
by hispteria
Summary: Les hommes ça ne dansent pas, ça a mal au dos. Et pourtant, le destin en a décidé autrement ...


***** Oha Asa a toujours raison****

Il est droit comme un i, comme d'habitude quand il est géné, sa main droite remonte ses lunettes.

Le « lucky item » du jour, une peluche de lapin, trône sur un des bancs. A quel point ce type n'a pas peur du ridicule ? Et pourtant, là il est en stress … Shin-chan stresse, Shin-chan stresse, Shin-chan stresse … dur à dire plusieurs fois !

Bref, nous y voilà, le coach a demandé à l'ensemble de l'équipe de faire des exercices permettant, je cite « de sortir le balai que vous avez là où je pense ». Il a bien regardé Shin-chan à ce moment là. Il a remis ses lunettes, as usual …

Nos mâchoires se sont ensuite disloquées parce que oui, on est ok, pour travailler la souplesse du bassin et des genoux. Oui, on est ok pour travailler la coordination d'équipe. Mais non, on n'est pas ok pour danser ! Merde, les hommes ça ne dansent pas, ça a mal au dos !

Bon, le coach ne nous a pas laissé le choix …

Bon, nous y voilà et je dois avouer que voir Shin-chan-j'ai-un-balai-bien-coincé dans cette situation est savoureux ….

On commence par des échauffements. Jusqu'ici tout va bien.

C'est après que ça s'est gaté … La coach de danse du lycée est arrivée …

Musique, Maestro ! De la musique cubaine, ben merde, je m'y attendais pas. Je regarde le Mido-kun qui a les veines qui palpitent sur la tempe.

Elle nous met en ligne et vas y pour les pas de base. Les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol : 1-2-3, 5-6-7. P'tain c'est quoi cette danse où on compte pas tous les chiffres ?

Du coin de l'oeil j'observe le Shin-chan. Il serre les dents et il est raide mais raide. On dirait qu'il fait du ski avec ses pieds. Je me marre et me prends un « Bakao » sifflé entre ses dents. Oups !

La coach le voit et « _tss, tss, détends toi, chéri ! Écoute la musique, sens la musique_ ». Et elle lui prend les hanches pour le faire bouger en rythme.

Attention, explosion dans :

3 « _allez ! plie les genoux,_ »

2- « _bouge les hanches,_ »

1- « _mais souris !_ »

0 : « _j'arrête !_ » dit il tout simplement et s'en va.

Rhoo, le « souris » ça l'a achevé le Mido-Kun. Il part sous les yeux de l'équipe.

Le capitaine et le coach me regardent … mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire. Faire changer d'avis une mule c'est comme changer la rotation de la Terre et puis pourquoi moi ?!

Merde, c'est bon j'y vais.

« _Shin-chan ! attends !_ » et Môssieur continue de marcher sans me prêter attention. Ok, il veut jouer à ça, très bien.

« _Midorima, il me semblait que tu faisais tout ce qui était humainement possible pour être le meilleur_ »

Arrêt du n° 6. Touché.

«_ je suis mon destin … tu parles ! Une difficulté et plus de Midorima._ ». Je me retourne pour rejoindre les autres.

Retournement du n°6. Coulé.

Midorima, revint dans les rangs des salseros en herbe sifflant de rage entre ses dents. Si le destin était contre lui …

C'est reparti ! Vas y que je balance le bassin à droite à gauche, j'ancre bien les pieds dans le sol. Purée, c'est du sport !

« _Bien l'échauffement est fini. On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! » nous dit la coach « on va danser en rueda … trouvez un partenaire et mettez vous en ronde. La rueda va vous permettre de mieux vous connaître. Bon, juste un détail, un des deux partenaires fera office de fille_ » et elle nous dit ça calmement … la garce elle sourit ! Mais c'est quoi ? un bizutage ?

Je jouerai pas le rôle de la fille.

Point barre, à la ligne. Non, Monsieur, Non, Madame. No way.

Bon, personne ne veut se mettre avec Midorima. On se demande pourquoi ? L'aura meurtrière peut être ? et qui s'y colle ? Bibi, of course. Mais je serai pas la fille. Non, non et non !

« _Alors partner ! Je te préviens, je fais pas la fille_ ! »

«_ Ne soit pas stupide Takao, tu fais la fille._ »

« _Nope_ »

Je le regarde, il me regarde, on se regarde. Bref, personne ne cède.

« _…, bien jouons à Shifumi pour savoir_ »

Bon, je fais la fille finalement … Fuck, Fuck … Je sais pourtant que je gagne jamais à ce satané jeu … J'entends, un « accepte ton destin » un peu trop satisfait.

Putain, je vais me le faire, le Mido-Chieur …

«Bon, mettant que les paires sont faites. Vous vous mettez en cercle et les garçons mettez vos mains sur l'épaule gauche de votre partenaire et l'autre tient celle des filles. Bon les filles » dit elle en gloussant doucement « votre main va sur l'épaule gauche du garçon et l'autre dans sa main ».

Bon, bon, on s'exécute … que personne ne prenne de photos on est ri-di-cu-le … quoique, l'image d'Otsubo dans cette position est à immortaliser !

Quant à moi, je suis littéralement dans les bras de Shin-Chan … de 20 cm d'écart …

« _Takao, ne me colle pas_ »

Je le regarde dans dans les yeux, grand sourire et main sur l'épaule. Je me rapproche même un peu.

« _Mais c'est le destin, Shin-Chan ! Et puis, tu n'aimes pas ?_"

Pas de réponse, juste une remontée de lunettes sur le nez.

Sa main revient naturellement sur mon épaule.

On commence à danser. Whaou, c'est chaud lapin la salsa ! Toute l'équipe est mal à l'aise.

Les pas se succèdent, les jambes s'entremellent. Les bassins balancent au rythme saccadé de la musique.

On change de partenaire. On rigole pour faire fuir la gène.

Marrant de voir à quel point la danse révèle la personnalité de mes coéquipiers.

Les timides qui regardent leurs pieds.

Les génés qui regardent par dessus l'épaule.

Les « à l'aise » qui parlent en dansant.

Et il y a Shin-Chan. Raide comme la justice.

Je retourne vers lui. Je le regarde, il évite mes yeux.

Pas de chance, le « destin » le rappelle à l'ordre.

«_ La danse c'est avant tout une connexion avec votre partenaire alors regardez vous ! Maintenant, restez avec votre partenaire et dansez librement_ »

Shin-chan baisse alors ses yeux sur moi. Je plonge dans ses yeux verts. On danse ensemble. Les pas sont assez simples pour qu'on puissent les reproduire.

Sa main sur mon épaule m'aide à faire les mouvements dédiés aux filles. Elle me ramène vers lui après la passe.

Nos corps sont en sueur. Sa main sur mon épaule à glissé un peu dans le bas de mon dos. La mienne tient fort son épaule.

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il bougerait aussi sensuellement.

Je n'aurai jamais cru que je me rendrais compte qu'il bouge aussi sensuellement. Ben ouais, si j'admire la technique de notre As, même si je veux le dérider on est juste dans la même équipe. Coéquipiers quoi !

Mais là, je me rends compte de la longueur de ses cils. De la couleur incroyable de ses yeux et de leur intensité. Tiens, il y a un petit éclat bleu dans ses iris que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Sa peau a l'air douce. Je rigole en constatant qu'il s'est rasé de près. Quel maniaque !

Puis, il y a la carrure de Shin-chan. Dieu qu'il est grand et large d'épaules.

Je sens ses muscles rouler sous ma main. D'ailleurs, elle a glissé de son épaule vers son cou. Là où les cheveux sont duvet. Ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés par les passes. J'ai envie d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Il est vraiment beau. Dommage qu'il ne sourit pas plus souvent.

Pendant mon introspection midorimesque nos doigts se sont mélés naturellement. Nos regards sont accrochés. Nos corps presque collés. On s'est rapproché sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

Sa main dans mon dos touche presque ma peau. Je sens de temps à autre un effleurement. Ça me donne des frissons dans la colonne. Je m'étais pas rendu compte que mon T-Shirt était si court.

Son visage s'est baissé vers moi. Nos doigts se serrent. On tourne ensemble sur la musique.

J'entre pile entre ses bras. J'y suis bien comme si j'avais trouvé ma place.

Ses joues sont un peu rouges. L'effort sûrement. Les miennes doivent avoir la même couleur.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il doit avoir soif. Moi même, j'ai un peu la gorge sèche.

Je sens que sa main dans le bas de mon dos me rapproche.

Nos corps sont collés. Nos bassins s'effleurent à chaque mouvement. Nos torses sont si proches. Mon pouce fait des ronds sur le dos de sa main. Elle est douce comme je l'imaginais et ça me fait de drôle de sensations à l'estomac.

Mon visage est levé vers lui. Son expression est douce. Il est vraiment beau. Marrant, je remarque que si je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, je pourrais l'embrasser.

Marrant, je sens que je lève doucement mes pieds. Je vois que ses yeux se rapprochent de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je touche doucement la naissance de ses cheveux. Je sens sa main bandée sur ma peau. Tout autour de moi n'est que lui. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses bras. Je ferme, à mon tour, lentement mes paupières.

CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP !

« _Bien la séance est finie ! Merci à tous de votre participation !_ » dit la coach qui nous applaudit.

Douche froide. La bulle a explosé. On se sépare avec Midorima. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate bien bien mure ! Merde, j'en reviens pas, j'ai maté Shin-Chan, j'ai maté Shin-Chan ! re-Merde, j'ai dit qu'il était beau ! Re-Re-merde, j'allais faire quoi si la coach ne nous avait pas interrompue ? devant tout le monde en plus !

Je regarde Shin-Chan qui est a peu près dans le même état que moi en plus digne. Il a pris une bouteille d'eau pour se donner une contenance.

Les autres membres de l'équipe soufflent de soulagement. C'est enfin fini. Ils me tapent dans le dos pour me dire au revoir. Je les salue à mon tour.

Reste plus que Shin-Chan et moi.

« _Takao ?_ » m'appelle t-il d'une voix neutre

« _hum ?_ » je réponds très intéressé par ma bouteille d'eau

« _Je suis mon destin et finalement, cette forme d'entraînement bien qu'absurde n'est pas sans intérêt. Recommençons_ ».

« _hein ?_ »

« _Ce soir, ici, avec toi. C'est pour l'entraînement_ » m'ordonne t-il

« _quoi ?_ »

« _L'horoscope a prédit une journée où tenter l'aventure est source de réussite_ » en esquissant une once de début de tout petit sourire .

Et il me tourne le dos pendant que je m'étouffe dans mon eau encore plus rouge. J'ai le cœur qui a raté un battement quand il a sourit. P'tain, encore un de loupé quand je me rends compte que je mate son postérieur. Je vais finir cardiaque à ce rythme ...

En attendant, je vais passer le reste de la journée à me poser mille questions sur ce qui vient de se passer, sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, sur ce qu'il va peut être se passer et sur ce que je veux qu'il se passe … Hum … belle prise de tête en perspective.

Mon regard accroche quelque chose sur le banc. Tiens, le journal avec l'horoscope du jour.

**Scorpion **: Amour : _C'est la révélation ! Votre âme sœur était sous vos yeux et vous la voyez enfin … Ne soyez pas timide. Foncez, c'est pour la vie _!

**Cancer **: Amour : J_our de chance ! Les astres vous donnent la chance de trouver votre moitié. Sortez des sentiers battus et tentez des choses nouvelles, vous serez récompensé. Votre âme sœur est déjà à vos cotés. _

J'éclate de rire … si le destin l'a décidé !

Peut être un peu OOC le Shin-Chan ? Me demande !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
